The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a program and an information processing method.
In recent years, information such as sound and image is one-sidedly provided in various situations. Typically, for example, sound and image are provided by radio broadcast or television broadcast.
Even if the information such as sound and image is provided, it may fail to be heard or watched. Also, even if the information is requested to be checked as a result of failure to be heard or watched, in many cases, it is difficult to check it because the information is not provided again. Therefore, especially regarding a broadcast program, there is a technique for checking a missed image again.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-109529 discloses a program record technique of, when a broadcast program channel is changed and subsequently returned to the previous channel again, enabling the broadcast program to be watched from the latest playback which is before changing channel.